Blue Meets Grey
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: After the rebels save Peeta, Annie and Johanna, what happens if they never hijacked Peeta? How would it effect the rest of the book? Enjoy! (More than a one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

We sat in silence, as we waited for news about the others, are allies, are friends, _are lovers?_ Beetee's plan kept my mind active. It was so confusing and I barely concentrated as he explained it to me but I know it was good. It would work. It had too! But will everyone come back intact. What would I do without Gale? It would hurt, I would survive.

But Peeta? The memories of those last kissed on the beach, the ones that have hunted my dreams these last terrible months filled my mind. I don't know what I would do without my boy with the bread.

Finnick sat next to me, the hunched position of his body reminded me of the jabberjays in the Quell. I pushed the thoughts of the Quarter Quell out of my mind and turned to Finnick.

"Did you love Annie right away?"

"No," he said and a few moments a small smile crept on his lips, "She crept up on me."

Finnick lowered his legs to the floor and eyes meet mine and he almost chuckled. "Are you thinking about Peeta?"

"N…No," I stuttered.

For a second, he just stared at me, and then he said, "Would've had me fooled."

"What do you mean?"

"During the Quell, when Peeta hit the force field, you looked the way I would have looked if it had been Annie."

He want silent for a minute, "You love him," I was about to interrupt when he put his finger to my lips, "Just listen for a minute, Katniss. I know this all started as an act in the beginning -for you anyway- but Peeta, he's crept up on you, just like Annie did on me. Think for a minute Katniss, think of Peeta and how you feel around him. Then look me in the eye and tell me different."

I did as he said, I thought of him, off my Peeta. He saved my life, so many times. Memories of that hunger I felt when he kissed me in the cave and on the beach. His strong arms wrapped around me at night. The fear I felt of losing Peeta when the Quell was announced. How my heart skipped a beat when I saw him smile. The feeling I felt when I'm around him, which I pushed aside each time.

Is it love? I love Prim, but it's different to what I feel for Peeta, but at the same time equally as strong. _It's Real_. I raise my eyes back up to see Finnick watching me closely.

A single tear fell down my cheek, "I love Peeta," I whispered to myself, it's so quite I didn't think Finnick caught it but the timid smile on his lips, told me otherwise.

Haymitch suddenly pushed open the door, "They're back. We're wanted at the hospital!" my mouth flew open with floods of questions, but he quickly cut me off, "that's all I know."

I wanted sprint down to the hospital, but I turned to Finnick to see he'd lost all ability to move. "Come and see Annie, Finnick," I whispered to him as I took his hand and lead him through Special Defence, to the lift and finally on to the Hospital floor.

The place was in uproar, with doctors shouting orders and wounded being wheeled through the halls on beds. I started to look around for the flash of blonde that would calm my beating heart, when my eyes landed on a girl, beaten and head shaved. Johanna Mason. Who know all the rebels secretes and this how she was repaid. She sat up, ripped an IV out of her arm, and smirked at me before nodding her head approvingly.

"FINNICK!" Something between a shriek and a cry of joy. A lovely if somewhat bedraggled young women with blinding red hair ran towards us.

"ANNIE!"

And suddenly, it's as if no one in the world but those two, crashing together through space to reach other. They clung together and no one would doubt their love for each other.

I caught a glimpse of Gale, slightly wounded but alive. I walked towards him and extend my arms to embrace him. He pulled back and looked me in the eye, before pointing at a door down the hall, "He's in there. You should be with him when he wakes up." He found something in my eyes and knew that I had chosen Peeta, "You should be with him, Katniss!"

"Gale-" I tried to explain but he cut me off before I could.

"I've known for a while, ever since I saw that ring still on your finger," I look down to see the engagement ring still on my ring finger. I hadn't realised it was still there for a while and when I did I kept in on to keep Peeta close. Now I thought, I did it for other reasons.

"Thank you, for saving him," I said as I quickly hugged him and headed towards the door on the ward.

Peeta. In a moment I could touch him. See him smile. Hear him laugh. Away from snow. Safe. With me. Haymitch grinned like a proud dad as he saw I had finally connected the dots that fighting my fear of love is worth the risk.

"Come on, then," he said, pushing me towards the door. I feel light headed with giddiness. What will happen when I go in there? _I will tell_ I said to myself as I throw open the door to see a confused Peeta surrounded by a trio of doctors poking and prodding at him.

"Where is she? Where's Katniss?" he asked quickly.

"I'm here."

He through his head over one of his shoulder quickly and towards my voice. He slide of the bed to make his way towards me. Blue meet grey and suddenly he was only three feet in front of me yet neither of us moved, just stared in utter disbelief. My hand coved my mouth as I took him in. Beaten and scarred. He was better that Johanna but worse that Annie. I opened my mouth to try and say something but Peeta was always better with words than me and spoke first.

"Katniss, I've missed you so much. Thank god you're alright." He sighed, his hand coming up to stroke my face. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly closed the gap between us pulling his lips towards mine.

I felt that hunger again, the hunger that I realised only Peeta can make me feel. The kiss was warm and loving and filled with hope. Our lips gently but passionately came together in perfect sync and I knew that this was always going to happen. All I needed was my dandelion in the spring, the bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction, the promise that life will always go on no matter how bad our losses are. After what feels like eternity we needed to come for air but we were grinning like idiots at each other and cover in a mixture of each other's tears.

Haymitch told the doctor to get out for a few minutes and headed for the door himself. Peeta smiled at me and pulled me over to the bed. I sat down next to him and he asked something that really I should have expected knowing our past. "Katniss, there aren't any cameras. What's going on?"

I looked down at my lap sadly, ashamed by how I treated him in the past before looking up and staring into his eyes. His bright blue eyes begged for an answer. _Now or never, Sweetheart_ Haymitch's voice told me in my head.

"Peeta…" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what comes next. "It's real."

"What's real?" he asked

"I love you," I said to him, his jaw dropped like an idiot and I suddenly found the courage to tell him everything. "Peeta, I love you. I love you so much I did everything in my power to get you back to me. I love you in the kind of way that it is so overwhelming and scary I spent the past year and half ignoring what was right in front of me. When I saw you in those interviews…" my voice cracked but I powered through, "I thought I lost you forever, each time you got worse and worse and I was scared I was too late to save you."

The tears rolled freely down my cheeks and I didn't make any attempt to brush them away. He lifted a hand to my face and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears from my check. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," he whispered pulling me into a tight hug. "…It almost doesn't feel real now."

"Real," I whispered into the crook of his neck.

Peeta pulled back a grabbed my chin lightly, "I love you too." He leaned in closing the space between us and kissed me like before. It was like fire, warm and blazing and grew stronger and more frantic by the minute. I pulled myself on to his lap and my hands into his messy blonde hair. He may have been battered and bruised but he still was my boy with the bread. I heard someone cough behind us. I gently pulled away from Peeta and turned to see my innocent little sister; Prim looked on with confusion and amusement. I felt my face go hot and saw that Peeta had also began to blush as well. I slide of him and into a chair next to the bed but kept a firm hold on his hand. Prim smiled trying desperately to conceal her laughter.

She left a tray of food on the side and turned to leave but just as she reached the door, she turned back around and crushed into Peeta, wrapping her hands tightly around his body. Peeta hesitantly put his arms around her and stared at me eyes filled with confusion. I just stared back in equal confusion and amusement.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Peeta," she whispered into his t-shirt, "we were so worried."

He hugged her back and whispered, "I'm okay Prim."

Prim pulled back, straighten her skirt, smiled at the both of us and whipping away tears on her cheek said, "I told you so." She disappeared back out of the room leaving us staring at the door.

"What just happened?" Peeta asked in amazement,

"You have away with us Everdeen girls," I chuckled back before re-capturing his lips with mine.

The doctors and Prim return soon after and I was sent out of the room despite mine and Peeta's protest to being separated again despite who they are, but Prim promised to stay so I left without much more argument. I left the door slightly open and listened to Peeta's and Prim's conversation.

"Does this mean I have an older brother now?" Prim asked innocently.

"Well, I always wanted a younger sister," Peeta replied and I could picture the smile he gave her. I walked out of the ward to find Haymitch sitting outside, he turned around when I came to sit next to him.

"Hello Sweetheart, thought you'd be in makin' sure bread boy know how much you missed him or is he still in the dark?"

I scowled at him. "He's in with the doctors and Prim, they kicked me out and to come back later. And yes I told him I loved him."

"You following doctors' orders and sharing your feelings. Jeez Sweetheart, hell must be freezing over any day now." I glared at him and he laughed, I think it was his way of saying he was happy for us.

I saw the doctors leave the room and few moment later Prim left, "You can back in now, Katniss. I'll stop by before my shift tomorrow."

Haymitch and I hurried back towards the room and as soon as I walk in the door Peeta smiled at me from the hospital bed, his bright blue eyes still completely his own. I sat down next to him and took his hand while Haymitch came over to the bed and clasped Peeta on the shoulder, "Good to have you back, Kid. How was the Capitol?" he asked as if Peeta had been on holiday.

I froze, not being ready to hear the stories of what happened to him because I wasn't quick enough. Peeta however just went along with it, "Ah, wouldn't recommend it Haymitch. Food's crappy, the company is terrible and the showers not how I remember them." As he spoke something changed in his eyes and looked pained even though his response was light hearted. I stroked his thumb in circles hoping to calm back down.

"Well, now your back you can take over looking after Sweetheart," Haymitch said, nodding towards me.

"Were you worried about me, Kat," Peeta teased trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't answer, just looked at my lap. Peeta tugged my hand, and I brought my eyes to his. We stared at each other for a while and Haymitch just sat back and watched. Soon the conversation started flowing again, I felt my whole body relax.

Later when Haymitch was gone, I was still there with Peeta talking about what was going on with the rebellion and filled in the blanks for him to the best of my ability. As it got later and the nurse told Peeta to rest he asked me, "Stay with Me."

I pecked him on the lips and answered, "Always!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

 **This is my first Hunger Games fanfic but I love reading other non-hijacking stories so I thought I would give my own ago.**

 **Your probably wondering why it is all in past tense! Well stick with it, it will all make sense in the end.**

 **Please Review**

 **Heidi x**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after Peeta returned, we were laid next to each fast asleep when we were woken by Plutarch barging in to the room with Haymitch following closely behind him screaming bloody murder, "He just got back. You can't make them do this!"

"But it would be so good, for rebels to see him, see them both together." Plutarch argued back.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked sleepily.

"He wants you to do a Promo together, today!" Haymitch said, throwing himself into the chair.

Hearing this my blood ran cold like ice and I lunched of the bed. "No way. I agreed to do your Promo's not Peeta. I will not let you exploit our relationship!" I screamed at them. I heard Haymitch laugh under his breath at my choice of words, exploit instead of fabricate.

"But Katniss. The Districts are so close to being completely united against the Capitol."

"Then, I will do more myself. Not Peeta, I only just got him back!"

The three of us exploded into argument and Peeta just sat there watching us.

"I'll do it," he said.

All of our heads snapped to him. "Peeta?" I whispered.

He walked around to me and placed his hands on my arms; "Katniss, we started this together. Let's end this together! The quicker the Capitol is taken down, the quicker we can go back home."

I started into his eyes, he wanted to do something to end this mess we got ourselves into, he wanted this to end and so did I, I nod my head in agreement, "But you come straight back here afterwards. You're still hurt."

An hour later, I found myself stood back on the podium ready to film again, a waiting for Peeta to arrive so we can get it over with. He walked out of a side room -with Haymitch in toe- in some combat uniform I haven't seen him in before. He smiled up at me as he walked onto the podium.

"Looking good, Everdeen," he teased.

"Not bad yourself, Mellark."

Plutarch stepped out from the dark area of the room behind the cameras where everyone else stands. "We're so glad to have the both of you are here, this is going to do wonders for the rebels morale. Now just read the lines and we'll be done before you know it." He stepped back around the camera.

"What do you say, Girl on fire?" Peeta said, holding his hand out for mine.

"Happy to, Lover Boy," I said as I slid my hand into his.

"Okay, you two," Plutarch shouts. "Action!"

We took turns reading the lines they wanted us to say into the camera as much passion as we could muster. Peeta was strong and confident but it just reminded me off the Victory Tour, so I sounded very dead like. When we finished I could tell no one was impressed with my acting skills.

"I feel like we're back on tour," I whispered to Peeta. He gave me an understanding smile and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Not very inspiring stuff…" I heard the male voice say, making no attempt to lower his voice.

My eyes searched the darkened area of the room, than I saw him. Gale. Lent against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest looking smug. I glared at him and felt the anger swell in my gut. He knew how much I hate doing this. And he was just lashing out because I choose Peeta over him. All I wanted to do was slap him in the face.

Instead I settled for something much better.

I tuned to Peeta and grasped him by the shoulders. I pulled his mouth to meet mine and felt his lips set me on fire. I kissed him for a long time and when I pulled away I was breathless. He stared at me wide eyed like he couldn't believe I would do that in front of anyone anymore. I turned to face the camera.

"Snow tried to took everything important in my life away. He almost took my sister and he did his best to take Peeta. But he didn't succeed and I want him to know that we're coming for him. We're coming to end his reign of terror for everyone who has ever had Snow took something from them. We find you and we will end this."

I turned to Peeta looked him in the eye and in unison we said, "Together!"

The words left my mouth on their own accord like it was someone else speaking entirely. I was breathing heavily when I finished my speech and when we stopped everyone in the room was silent for a moment.

Finally, it was Haymitch who spoke first.

"Now that's what I call rallying the troops!"

* * *

 **Not a very big chapter, this was more of a filler one! Next one up in the next couple of days!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Heidi x**


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed by quickly, Peeta had been discharged from the hospital and had a compartment just down the hall from me. We spent every day together and I basically moved in there, not being able to go a night without him near me. Everything was well until one morning Boggs came to his compartment looking for me: "Solider Everdeen, Madame President wants you in district 2 by tomorrow for the capture of The Nut. You have to be down in command with Solider Hawthorne and Odair immediately."

Peeta was reluctant to let me go without him but he was not allowed to leave District 13. So to keep my promise as the Mockingjay, later that evening I was whisked away from him and to District 2. This is how I ended up standing outside their Justice Building and the camera crew below me in the square. I addressed the crowd until I spot a young man stagger forward carrying a gun and holding a rag up to his face. He was covered in scorch marks and he was ow only another burned victim just like the mines back home. My feet glided down the steps towards him and he turned around with the gun and pointed straight at my head. My thoughts went straight to Peeta back in District 13 sat next to Haymitch seeing this all play out, I know he was biting his cheeks to stop from screaming.

"Give me one reason not to shoot you right now!"

I should able to think of hundreds of reason but none come to mind in that moment, "I can't."

I suddenly heard Peeta's calming voice come through my earpiece and my breath hitched slightly, "Remember what I told you the night before our first games, Katniss."

Back in the control room, Haymitch raised his eyebrows up at Peeta. This was the first time he heard about this happening, Peeta just waved a hand at him. "Tell them, Kat."

The memories come flooding back to me and I finally understood what he meant, "We have every reason to kill one another, I destroyed your home and you destroyed mine. So go ahead, kill me and make the Capitol happy. I'm sick of being a piece in their games." I hear Haymitch in my ear urging me to continue. "They've made us kill each other again. Why should two miners be sentencing each other to death? The only real enemy is the Capitol. So tonight, turn your weapons to the capitol. Turn your weapons to Snow! Join me!" I said addressing the whole crowd.

The square was deadly silent all of the crowd stared in spellbound at what was taking place. This should have been when the man dropped his weapon, but instead he pulled the trigger, a loud boom echoing around the square. I felt my body drop to the ground and was unwillingly dragged into a haze.

* * *

I felt myself going in and out of some sort of drug induced haze until I finally came to and found myself in the hospital in 13. The thing I noticed was a throbbing pain in my neck and chest. Suddenly, the curtain between my bed and the one next to me got pulled back and I find myself face to face with Johanna.

"I'm alive," I whisper rustle.

Johanna cackles, "No shit, Brainless." She walks over and plonks down on the bed next to me and detached the morphing drip in my arm and plugs into her own. "You know what, Brainless? I think they were on to something in 6. Drug yourself out and paint flowers on your body."

Since I last saw her she had gained some weight back and a small bit of hair had begun to grow back. We stayed silent for a few moments, "Do you know where Peeta is?" I asked her. I assumed he would have been here with me when I woke up.

"Yeah, Dough Boy is around somewhere. Primrose came and got him to take him for a bit of a walk, to do him some good. He was so boring when you were unconscious, I had no one to talk to."

I through her my signature death glare while she just laughed. A few minutes later and insults later, Peeta walks back in and smiled so bright when he saw me awake. Johanna smirked when he sat down at my side and took my hand.

"Separately, I can put up with either one of you for a while but together, it's just too much to even be considered eye candy," she stopped for a moment but continued, "No actually, Dough Boy slightly easier to put up with. We're old friends are familiar with each other's screams." She laughed and left after reattaching my drip.

I smiled at Peeta and he slide the hair falling into my face behind my ear. Even though I noticed his eyes had become clouded after being reminded of his time in the Capitol. I stroked his hand which had held of mine and despite my discomfort I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so his lips meet mine.

* * *

The doctors discharged me a few hours later and Peeta and I headed to the cafeteria for what was left of dinner. Prim and my mother seemed to have left already so we took a seat with Gale, Thom and Delly. We would have never sat like this back in 12 but here in 13 we had been brought together. Peeta began to chat with Delly.

Gale acknowledged me when we sat down next to him, "Hey Catnip." He eyed the bruises forming on my neck, "You got too stop getting into trouble, Catnip."

"I know, but someone blew up a mountain," I answered.

"Katniss, what's the difference between killing our enemies in a mine and blowing them out of the sky with an arrow."

The rest of the table fell silent as well as a few surrounding us. But I didn't care, "Gale, with kind of thinking you could justify sending kids into The Hunger Games to keep districts in line."

"I don't buy that and we did secure 2 so I don't regret it," he added angrily.

I turned my back to him and he does to me and carried on talking with Thom. "You know, Katniss," Delly said, "There wasn't much fighting after they knocked you out."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, everyone just stood and watched."

Peeta laughed humourlessly, "Well, that's what they do best, isn't it."

Katniss and Delly joined in the laughter, which annoyed Gale so he got up and left with Thom. After my laughter dies down, I turned to Peeta, "Why didn't you tell me what happened afterwards?"

Peeta face dropped and he stared at his plate, Delly snickered beside him.

"Mellark?" I said trying to sound angry. "What did you do after I was shot at?"

"He may have been dragged out of the room by Haymitch just as you were shot at," Delly giggled.

Peeta face blushed bright red, "In my defence, I thought you had been shot." I couldn't help but laugh at him and it wasn't long before he joined in himself.

A few minutes later, Delly got to maintain her schedule only to be replaced by Finnick, with a massive grin on his face. "Why you so happy, Odair?" I asked him.

"I proposed to Annie while Katniss was in 2." He said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Jeeze Fin, congratulations," Peeta laughed, "why didn't you tell us?"

Since we've been back in 13, Peeta and Finnick had compartments next door to each other and had become best friends quickly. "Sorry but you two have been stuck in that hospital since Katniss got back. But I do have a question for you both! I kind of need a Best man Peeta and Annie really wants you to be a bridesmaid Katniss."

"I'd be happy to, Finnick," Peeta smiled.

Both of them turned to me, I considered it for a couple of seconds, I suppose us victors are some strange type of family all, "Alright, I'll do it. But if all of us victors are involved how are you going to convince Haymitch and Johanna."

"Annie somehow managed to convince Haymitch to walk her down the aisle and Johanna is a bridesmaid with you. I took the easy option of asking you two."

I laughed but I'm wasn't surprised. Haymitch is sort of father figure to all of us and Johanna is just…Johanna.

* * *

On the day of Annie and Finnick's wedding, 13 id buzzing. The lucky three hundred guests congregated for the ceremony and the party afterwards, decorations made of foliage were hung up and most of the guest were in their everyday cloths. The ceremony reminded me very much of the one we had in 12 but with a few District 4 traditions.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds took to the floor to before their first dance together, as I watched them I pulled Peeta's ring out of my pocket, I kept it there since he had returned not wanting to pressure us into anything that I was afraid off. I went to place it back in my pocket but I was tired of being afraid and placed it back in its rightful place so the small diamond shone slightly in the false lighting above me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Dance with me?" Peeta asked.

"Not a chance Mellark," I countered.

He pouted a little, "Just one dance?" he said as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I hate you," I tell him as he wraps his arms around my waist and I laid my hands on his chest.

"No you don't," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed into chest and whispered, "Real!"

We stayed in that position as we swayed to the music. It wasn't exactly how Effie had taught us to waltz a year ago but I preferred it this way. I leaned further into his chest and I felt his breath catch in his throat, "Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta," I said raising my head slightly to look at him but his eyes were looking somewhere else.

"Is… Is that the engagement ring I gave you?" Peeta whispered so no one would overhear them.

I smiled back at him and laid my head back on his chest, "Yes," I said in a way that would answer all questions.

"Katniss?" he said in awe, not being able to find the words, "Why?"

"I told you it was all real for me. Every single part I want to be real now!" I whispered into his chest.

Peeta leaned down and placed his lips next to my ear and whispered, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me, for real this time?"

I pulled my head off his chest, tears streamed down my face as I nodded my head frantically, "Yes! Peeta of course I will marry you."

He pulled me close and kissed me like he did on the beach, that hunger growing in my stomach again. After a while I pulled back and leant back into his chest. "We take down the Capitol, then we go home and get married. Together?"

Peeta didn't answer my question, just kissed me again.

 **Remembe to Review**

 **Heidi x**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later there was a huge strategy meeting and everyone was there except Peeta. I glanced around the room looking for him, but I couldn't seem to find him. He hadn't been coming to training with me but neither had Johanna so I just assumed they were being trained separately as their bodies still recovered. Whenever we saw each other, I never thought to bring it up with him. I tried not to meet Gale's eye as I listened to Boggs and Coin make their speeches.

I didn't really pay attention until I heard them announce we would be moving into the Capitol with other rebel's forces to take down Snow and hopefully end this once and for all. We would take off first thing tomorrow and reality of it finally ending made me feel sick with nerves. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Boggs read off a list of names to report to Squad 451 tomorrow: Me, Gale, Finnick and a list of names I didn't recognise along with my camera crew.

Peeta's name is not on the list.

The meeting was ended and I charged straight for Haymitch who already held his hands high in surrender. "What's going on? Why isn't Peeta going?" I asked loudly.

"Him and Johanna are not allowed to go," he said simply, "believe me sweetheart, I fought this, every inch of the way but Coin refuses to let him go."

He didn't have to say the rest, I already knew. She wanted me dead from the start and wanted Peeta alive. She was sending me to die!

"Haymitch, I need Peeta with me," I whimpered, "I need my fiancé with me in the Capitol."

I don't wait long enough for Haymitch to respond to my last comment and ran to Peeta's room. However, as I ran I heard Haymitch shouting at Coin to re-consider but as I ran I knew she never would.

I opened the door quietly to see him sat on the bed, drawing in a small notebook. He looked up at me as I entered and closed the door behind me. His face changed to one of concern and I realized my eyes were red and I had been silently crying.

He held out his arms for me and I moved towards him and buried myself against his chest, letting him soothe me. "So they told you?" he mumbled against me hair and I looked up and nodded, "I promise you, if it was my choice I would be right beside you, the whole time."

The next morning, I found myself standing in my compartment dressed in my combat suit, it was different to my Mockingjay one but no easier to move in. Prim sat next to me -hugging my side tightly so tightly- I said goodbye to my mother earlier as she had an early sift at the Hospital. The girl sat next to me barely resembled the crying little girl at the reaping. My little duck had all grown up far too fast. "How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Better knowing you will be far away from Snow," I smiled down at her.

"The next time we see each other we will be free from the capitol." I nodded at her and hugged her again.

We pulled away when the door opened to reveal Peeta stood in the doorway, I pulled away from Prim and ran into Peeta open arms. "I don't want to do this alone," I whimpered into his ear.

He gave me a small smile and held me tighter, "You will finally end all of this and we will be okay. No matter what happens."

"I love you, Peeta Mellark."

"I love you to, Katniss Everdeen." He pulled my face to his and kisses me deeply and I don't care that Prim was watching us, I didn't want this moment to end. We pulled back for air and he pulled Prim in for a group hug.

I smiled down at Prim then back to Peeta, I would have frozen this moment if I could but a knock on the door pulled us all out of our thoughts. Finnick stepped around the door and smiled at us, "Katniss? It's time to go!"

"Okay," I nodded at him before turning back to give Prim a tight hug and pulled back to face Peeta.

He smiled up at me, "Shoot straight, Kat!"

I giggled as I remembered when he first said that to me, "See you later, Lover Boy."

I closed the small distance between us and kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled away and headed out the door with Finnick, with one last glance back, I saw Peeta hug Prim tight and whisper soothing words in her ear. As I boarded the hovercraft, I sat next to Finnick and we rode in silence are minds on the love ones we have left behind.

 **Remember to review guys**

 **Heidi x**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG, I'm so so so so sorry! It's been ages since I've updated but with school and hospital appointments and well life I haven't had the chance to update for ya but here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, one can only wish so hard.**

* * *

The first few days in the Capitol were in constant pattern of walking and stopping, the stopping was when Boggs would check to make sure there wasn't any danger up ahead, this would keep happening until something would actually showed up on the Halo's radar. From what Boggs could tell they were motioned activated, Cressida would find her perfect moment to begin filming, as the Mockingjay I would fire an arrow into the center of the pods and havoc would break loose to clear them out of the way so we could continue on, she told me to fire when ready and everyone stood back.

This went on, until when we stopped over in some ruins to catch some rest. We all heard the engine of a truck echo, through the street. I pounced to my feet and raised my bow at the truck as it got closer. Finnick- who had been on the radio to Haymitch to see if it was a rebel truck or peacekeepers- called out to me from his seat, "Oh Katniss! I would put your weapon down if I were you. You defiantly don't want to shoot our delivery."

I turned my head back around, confusion edged on my face.

"It wouldn't be the first time, she threated to shoot me. I would make this around the 5th time, or more likely the 15th." A voice came from behind me. I couldn't have been him. He was in 13.

I turned around, my bow slipped out of my fingers landing with a thump on the concrete and my eyes landed on blinding blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Peeta?"

"What? Did you really think I would let my fiancé come out here without me, what would happen to the star- crossed lovers with only one of them?" Peeta smiled at me. I knew he was joking and I could hear Finnick laugh loudly behind us and Gale's glare spoke volumes.

I recovered my sense and ran into his arms and held on tight. "I'm so glad you're here. But how did you convince Coin to let you come."

"I didn't," he said as we walked back to the others, "Prim, Haymitch and Effie helped me sneak out and Coin didn't know till it was too late."

Finnick stood up from the rumble he was leant against. "It good to have you here, Peeta," he said, giving him a brotherly hug, "and was it me or did I just hear you say fiancé?"

Peeta blushed and realised he let it slip by accident but before he could think of a decent accuse, I smiled proudly at his side, "Yes. Yes, you did."

"Got tired of your fear did we, Miss Mockingjay?" Finnick teased as pulled me into a hug.

Peeta tried his best to stare Finnick down, but couldn't help the smile on his face, "Wait, you knew she still had the ring and didn't tell me? I'm hurt Finnick, thought I was your best friend!" he said, his hand over his heart in mock pain.

Finnick just laughed at Peeta's failed attempt to sound hurt and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. "Couldn't get the ring away from her before we found you, always sat playing with it on her finger," he whispered in Peeta's ear so I couldn't hear.

They both pulled away and Peeta had the sweetest smile on his face as he just stared lovingly at me. "What?" I asked unaware of what Finnick told him at the time.

"Nothing, Kat," Peeta whispered to me before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. It took me by surprise at first but I quickly melted into it. It ended too soon for my liking but Peeta whispered, "Love you, Katniss" against me lips.

"Love you too, Peeta," I said staring into his eyes.

We were trapped in a spell of each other's eyes but only to be pulled out when Finnick smirked in front of us, "Star-Crossed Lovers Indeed."

My cheeks quickly became aglow with my embarrassment but unlike what I would have done a year ago I just hid my face in Peeta's neck. I heard Finnick mumble "Pure as ever" but quickly got slapped on the back of the head by Peeta who himself was trying to stop chuckling.

Boggs smiled slightly from where he stood watching over us before telling everyone to move out again. We walk down the street: me, Peeta and Finnick all stay together at the back. "So how did you escape the clasps of Coin?" Finnick asked.

"Well you can thank Primie," Peeta chuckled.

"Primie?" I chuckled.

"What she likes it!" Peeta shrugged, "Anyway, I was on my way to the control room to see how you were doing when Prim ran up to me and dragged me down endless corridors till we ended up at Haymitch's compartment where he and Effie were. Effie being Effie got me kitted out and Haymitch sneaked me onto one of the med planes. Once I landed Paylor got me on the next bus out."

"I really do under estimate your charm with people Peeta," Finnick said impressed.

"The funny thing is thou. It nearly didn't work," he chuckled, "Effie had to literally pry Prim off me. I swear I have bruises from her grip"

I let out a watery laugh at the image of Prim, "Well she had to say goodbye to her sister, I'm sure she struggled to say bye to her brother as well."

My heart sawed when Peeta's face lit up and I heard Cressida aww in front of us but my moment was short lived when I heard Gale scoff. I hoped no-one heard but I saw Peeta and Finnick eyes narrow on the back of Gale's head. I squeezed Peeta's hand to cheer him up.

Peeta gave me a loving smile and my anger suddenly disappeared, "Oh and Primie has finally become a doctor, she got it the day I left," he said cheerfully and my heart sawed again for my little sister.

"Oh and Finnick," he said grabbing his attention, "Primie and Katniss's mother are spending their spare time with Annie. Oh and Johanna has joined them she's doing better."

We carried on laughing and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. However, once again Boggs found another Pod and I was called up to fire again, this time though I brought Peeta with me. As I fired the arrow the sound of gun shots filled the air, and Peeta pulled me to the cover and held onto to me tightly. As it continued, I looked across to the other side to see Gale and Finnick, backs flat against the wall.

The gun fire stopped and Boggs motioned for us all to stay down, he raised his gun and stepped out into the open area, we watched intently as he indicated the all clear sign. Cressida had filmed every second of it and I didn't even have time to make sure everyone was okay but Boggs takes one wrong step, triggering the bombs that go up in flames and sent the Halo out of his hands and his leg clean off. Everything happened so fast, as the smoke cleared I and Peeta ran out to help him; he was the first person to show me around District 13, he tried to help make sense of everything that happened and I couldn't just watch him die.

I could hear Finnick calling our names as we got down on the ground at Bogg's side. "The Halo," he kept mumbling for the Halo and Peeta searched the ground until he found it and brought it to him. "Repeat your name!"

"Katniss Everdeen."

He said more words into the machine and pushed it into my hands, "I now give the control to you, and it will only answer to you. If you say 'Nightlock' three times then it will explode, that is the only to be used is there isn't any way out." I tried to make sense of it all and we watched him take his final breath, he fell lifeless to the ground.

I felt hands around my waist and Peeta telling me to get up. Finnick was there saying there was Peacekeepers on the way. They both took one of my hands and ran next to me down the street. As we passed through the now empty village, I could see the many posters that claim almost everyone in our group are wanted criminals. We found a house and hid inside undetected, we all piled in and didn't loosen my grip on their hands.

An hour later, I was squished into Peeta's side and Finnick sat next to him; everyone else eat their food but we just picked at ours. The TV turned on grabbing every attention in the room. The screen filled with Cesar and he told information about the rebels and the victor's betrayal especially taking a jab at me, Peeta and Finnick. Next he showed footage of us running away from the bomb that killed Boggs and how we ran into a house and the peacekeepers shooting up the house we ran through and it surprises me when he confirms that we are all dead. After they symbolically show our faces in the way they would announce a death in The Hunger Games. The three of us began laughing hysterically as our faces appeared, something about it being twisted and funny. Gale and the soldiers from 13 stare at us like we have gone made but my camera crew smile alongside us.

Snow's face came onto the screen next, he went on about how my death had shown that nothing good can come from the rebellion and how the rebels would fall without their star-crossed lovers. During his speech thou, his image is distorted and Coin's face appeared. She introduced herself and tells the news of the still standing District 13 to Panem, she says that the rebellion is stronger than ever and that my death won't be in vain, she even broke down in tears.

"Wow, I didn't know she cared about me that much," I said as she spoke.

"I didn't either" Finnick laughed at her lame attempt to seem genuinely upset. When it was over we all sit there, kind of in shock for a second

"We need to keep moving" Jackson ordered. "Who has the Halo?"

"I do!"

"Okay hand it over."

"Boggs left it for me."

"What?"

"He gave the control to me."

"She's right, I was there with him" Peeta said standing up next to him.

"I said hand it over Everdeen, I am your acting commander and I gave you an order."

"No" This was when she pulled out her gun and points it right at me, Finnick was quick and pointed his at her. Soon everyone had picked sides and was pointing their weapons at everyone. Peeta stood in front of me blocking the gun from being pointed directly at me and a protective arm behind his back stopping me from moving.

"I'm not going to let you shoot her," he said sternly.

"I won't shoot her if she just hands the damn thing over to me."

"I can't give it to you, I need it to carry out my mission." I said, thinking on my feet.

"Mission? What mission."

"To kill Snow."

"What?"

"Coin gave me orders to kill President Snow, that's why I came. Boggs knew and he wanted me to complete it," I was lying, and I hoped she can't see right through me.

"It's true, Coin told me too." Cressida looked right at me, she must have known I was lying, and she must also not care. She was going along with it; she was helping me lie. Jackson slowly lowered her gun and everyone else did the same.

"That's fine, I'll help you complete the mission if that's what Bogg's wanted" I breathed a sigh of relief, Peeta looked over at me, like he wasn't so sure if this is a good idea or not but he doesn't say anything.

"Now this would be the perfect time to move, everyone thinks we are dead so this is a really easy way to go undetected," I pulled out the Halo and everyone gathered around me, I set it down on the table and watch the map open up. "Where is Snow's mansion?"

"It's pretty close, probably 20 blocks from here." I couldn't believe how close we are until we pull up the map of that showed us where all the pods were, they are everywhere.

"We would never be able to get through, these aren't even counting the new ones they are probably adding" Gale had always been a pessimist, but here he is actually being real, we wouldn't have ever be able to get through them.

"It's like they are every five steps, how else are we supposed to get through the town?" Pollux was pointing to the ground, his brother translated for us what he was trying to say.

"There might be another way, we could go through the underground tunnels. My brother used to work down there, he could get us through."

"You would really do that for us?" Pollux nodded and I went over and gave him a tight hug "Thank you." He smiled at me.

"Okay, let's get everything together." Everyone packed up their stuff and we went into the night. It was dark but we found our way down into the sewer and we started our journey in Panem's underground. For most of the time it's just walking, a lot of silence too. Finnick and Peeta just in front and behind me, Peeta kept a tight grip on my hand. There were a few times when we had to duck and cover but other than that things seem to be going fine.

Pollux led us to more of a sewer like part of the tunnels and we were wading through water as we walked. We went through the water for a while and seemed to be going through pipes when we found a little nook where we decide to rest for the night. We all take watches, Peeta and Finnick are still awake during mine, when both their heads shoot right up and they turned to face each other with matching expressions, I knew something was wrong, nodding their heads quickly and jumping to their feet.

"They released mutts! We have to go!" Peeta said as he got up quickly and pulled my hand. It was now when I start to notice the faint hissing sound coming from the tunnels. We all got up and moved fast, I shoot an exploding arrow to give us light to lead the way, we were all running through the tunnels when suddenly the footsteps get louder and all hell broke loose. Peeta and Finnick were surrounding me and I couldn't see who was still with us and I don't have time too, giant mutant like lizard things were surrounding us, it was just another element of their games.

Pollux raced in front of us and climbed a nearby ladder, everything was happening so fast; Gale was shooting one after another and instinctively I had started firing my arrows, I was shooting them with my exploding ones. I watch as one ran at Peeta, I don't even think but I just ran and knock it out of Peeta's way. It turned around and looked at me with its dead cold eyes. It sent me flying back and into the water, I ignored the pain I felt in my body and watch as it jumped on Peeta, it looked like it was biting him.

I got up quickly and shoot it through where the heart would be, if it had a heart. Peeta stood up and smiled at me, just as he went to reach for his gun, he changed course and headed in my direction, "Katniss look out!"

I turned around and I was knocked back onto the ground, one was on top of me. I couldn't reach my bow and I tried my best to push it off me, that's was when Peeta jumped on top of it and sent himself flying back. I stood up and watch him wrestle with it, I turn and notice Cressida and Gale follow Pollux up the ladder, it looked like this could have been it for Peeta when Finnick came out of nowhere and using his trident to stab it right through the middle, it falls weakly to the ground and Finnick looked at Peeta. "Go!" Peeta got up and raced towards me, he took my hand and was leading me towards the ladder, I look back at Finnick and he looked like he was taking care of himself but I was still worried. "Katniss go." He shouted at me,

"Katniss come on you have to go, I've got Finnick" Peeta said as he pushed me up the ladder before turning around a throwing a knife into the back off one of the Mutts attacking us. Finnick smiled at him before pushing him up that ladder after me.

"Finnick come on." He stabbed the last one and then run over towards us, we finished climbing to the top and we looked down to watch Finnick follow, he was climbing when one jumped up and took a giant bite out of Finnick's leg, we screamed. "Finnick!

"Katniss! Peeta!" He is screamed from the pain, kicked it off the best he could but more were coming, I tried to reach down for him, I tried and let him grab my hands but I didn't know if I would be strong enough to pull him up. Peeta also leaned down to pull up his best friend but it was no use. The Mutts had him. At least we could save him the pain. Tears in our eyes, Peeta passed me the Halo.

"Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock" I dropped it and watched everything explode, I watch as the mutts blow up in a million pieces.

I was pulled up by Peeta and he whispered in my ear, "We had no choice, Kat." But I could hear the chock in his voice and see the tears streaming down his face which matched mine.

I looked around the group, there were only a few people in our group left and even that number dropped as peacekeepers shoot at us, and one wrong step could cause us to disintegrate.

I grabbed Peeta's hand and we ran together, we could feel the ground shake beneath us and soon it was falling. Luckily we all made it before the ground fell from underneath our feet.

We followed Cressida to a clothing shop, where I spent the night sobbing into Peeta's chest and he whispered soothing words into my ear until we both fall into a deep sleep.

 **Please Review! I love to here from you guys!**

 **Heidi x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

We finally reached the part of the Capitol that hadn't been deserted, we now started to think about getting to Snow. His mansion was well guarded, but more rebel forces kept arriving all the time. The Capitol was in a state of mayhem and it was dangerous just to be out on the street. Peeta and I were separated from Gale in the crowds and we saw him get dragged away by peacekeepers. I was angry with him but I couldn't bring myself to shot him. I stayed close to Peeta side and we found ourselves behind a group of Capitol children being herded together in front of Snow's mansion to form a human shield. It was the worst horror of my life to witness the Capitol planes show up and drop bombs on the children.

Then, I see some people running in to help and I spot her.

What was she doing here?

I thought she was still in Thirteen, as safe as anyone could have been those days. We started head over to her, both reaching out for here. I called her name and I heard Peeta shout to her as his hand slipped from mine. She looked up as Peeta ran to her and I think see saw us…

And that's when the second wave of explosion happened. I felt pain, as some of the flames reached my body and I felt my hand reach out to them. I mercifully lose consciousness.

Why aren't I dead? I should be dead!

I was given morphing to keep me out for I don't know how long. By the time I had little enough of the painkiller in me to form rational thoughts, I was told that Snow had been captured and the rebels won. But Peeta... Peeta was still unconscious, he was closer to the epicentre and got the brunt force.

He was still alive unlike Prim.

As soon as I could, I got Haymitch to take me to him, actually I never said the words I never do now but he saw my face and a minute later appeared with a wheelchair. When I arrived in Peeta's room, my throat closed up and tears streamed down my face, he was so pale, half his body covered in bandages, but he looked peaceful. My mother sat beside him- she had fallen fully into work since Prim's death- she looked up and gave me a tight smile.

"He'll be fine, Katniss. You'll both have your share of scares all easily covered, but Peeta will have a scar across his forehead. We just have to wait for him to wake up." I gave her a small nod and she got up to walk out when she reached the door she turned back around to me, "Talk to him Katniss, he can hear you." With that she walked out and Haymitch followed behind her.

I rolled myself over to his bedside and clutched his hand in mine and I missed the warmth I got from him in the past. I pulled it up to my lips and kissed it gently, "I love you, Peeta. I need you to wake up. I need you Peeta. We all need you." I laid my head down on his bed and let the tears flow and muffled my sobs with my other hand.

I suddenly felt a hand stroke my hair and I quickly turned my head to his.

Blue meet Grey

"It's okay, Kat. I'm here. I'm always will be here!"

We were moved into Snow's mansion, Peeta's burns healed, I was still reeling from the loss of Prim and spent my days glued to Peeta's side, silently crying and not speaking a word. Together we were given a room and Haymitch was down the hall from us, but we barley spoke to him as he wasted his days away with a bottle in his hand.

One morning I woke to find Peeta sleeping soundly next to me and decided to wander around when I unwittingly stumbled upon the place where Snow was being held. Guards tried to stop me, but Paylor appeared as if from nowhere and ordered them to allow me in. they must have been the rebels from 8.

Snow was in there, sitting among his roses. He told me that he was hoping I'd find my way to him and then started talking about what a waste the dead children were. He said that there would have been no reason for him to do it, something so unnecessary. And he said that it was a masterful move on Coin's part.

"I don't believe a word you're saying," I told him.

"My dear Miss Everdeen," Snow said, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other."

In spite of myself, I wondered if he may have been telling the truth and I also wondered why Prim -who was only thirteen years old- would have been sent to the front line.

After this, I returned to my room to find Peeta and a sober Haymitch sat talking near the fire. They both smiled at me and I sat down next to Peeta and retold what had just happened with the Snow and they both stared at me in disbelief. No one agreed or disagreed with what Snow said, we just sat in silence thinking if Coin would really do it.

Soon enough we we're all called to a meeting with other living victors and Coin. I didn't want to go to the meeting but Peeta grabbed my hand and slowly pulled my along the hallways, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"We're considering having another Hunger Games tournament," Coin told us, "With the children of influential Capitol residents. Your voted will be kept confidential but it will be known that, whatever you decide, the choice is a collectively."

I looked around the room, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, Annie and Enobaria all looked as shocked as I felt. I couldn't believe Coin would do this. Because she lived in 13 her whole life, she was never affected by the Games. I know what I have to do to make Coin think that I was on her side and wouldn't suspect me of anything.

Beetee and Annie automatically vote no, with no other argument about. Johanna was the first to vote yes, "Why not? It seems very fair to me."

Enobaria surprisingly voted no and everyone just stared in shock, maybe she did have a small bit of humanity left in her. Then everyone looks to me.

"I vote yes," I said, "for Prim." I felt Peeta's eyes stare at me in confusion, and turned to look at him and hoped he could see in my eyes the message I was sending him, _Trust me!_

He found whatever he was looking for in my eyes and looking at me he said, "For Primie." A small smile played on my lips, when he said the nickname he used for Prim these last few months, but it quickly faded when the pain returned to my heart. He squeezed my hand slightly and we turned to face Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" Coin said.

It was down to him to break the tie and I held my breath hoping he could see my plan. "I'm with my kids," he said. Me and Peeta both smiled at him, after all this time he was like a father to us both. A father to us all.

The next morning, Effie dressed me in my Mockingjay suit and Peeta was down the hall finally talking some sense into Haymitch. As I left, Gale brings me a bow and a single arrow. It seemed odd and I found myself asking him, "What if I miss?"

"You won't miss," he told me. Looking at him, I couldn't help but think of the bomb he had designed with Beetee, the one made to kill those who rush in to help after the first explosion. I remembered Gale telling me with hostility, 'We're using the same rule book the Capitol uses when they designed the Games each year.'

"It was your bomb wasn't Gale?" I asked glaring at him. Gale just hung his head and avoided making eye contact with me at all. "Goodbye, Gale" I said coldly turning for the door.

"But Catn-" he called after me.

"No, Gale you have no right to call me that," I said to the door before turning around giving him a cold stare. "You stay away from me, my family but most of all stay away from my fiancé."

I knew that would be the final blow to him, to show him he will never be forgiven, never see me again, never take away my Peeta. I never saw his face again!

When I got to the city Circle and I saw how close Snow was to me, and I realized that I couldn't possibly miss my supposed target. I saw Coin, too. Peeta and Haymitch were both standing with me. Looking at Snow, I thought again of when he reminded me of out promise, not to lie to each other. He was right, we did promise that.

I positioned my bow,

hitched the arrow into the place and

let it fly

straight at Coin's heart.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment and then see feel to the ground, dead. I heard the sound of Snow's laughter and I dropped my bow, bring my nightlock pile to my mouth. I tried to bring it to my mouth, but ended up biting into the flesh of Peeta's hand, I pulled back and looked into his eyes and pleaded, "Let me go!"

"I can't," he told me.

I knew I didn't have long till I would be arrested, and quickly grabbed Peeta and pulled his lips to mine. As I felt people drag us apart he whispered to me, "Stay with Me!"

I managed to replay, "Always." Before I was dragged away from him, I saw Haymitch having to hold him back before he collapsed to his knees as Haymitch hold onto him like a son. I was arrested and imprisoned in my old room in the Training Center. In the weeks that I spent there, I spent my time singing random songs constantly and trying to stay together for Peeta. I would keep my last promise.

When I'm finally let out, Haymitch told me that my trial was over and I had been acquitted and that Paylor had been elected the new president of Panem. As I walk down the steps with Haymitch I spotted Effie standing next to him.

Peeta

As my eyes connected with his, a smile broke out on his face and I ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad, you're okay," he whispered into my hair and I just nodded into his chest. Haymitch, Peeta and I took a hovercraft back to 12 where I had been banished to until further notice. We barely talked on the ride home, and I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

I spent the first few months or so mostly sat, starring and hardly functioning. Greasy Sae came over to cook twice a day and Peeta just sat drawing nearby. He knew I wasn't myself and I didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do, he just stayed nearby and held me when I cried.

One morning I woke screaming form endless nightmares and found Peeta wasn't home and I began to worry. Memories of the Games and 13 flooded my mind. I ran out of the house so quickly, screaming his name. I found him planting Primroses along the side of our house. When he heard my screaming he shot right up and ran over to me, cocooning me in his strong arms.

"Shhh. Everything's okay. I'm here," he whispered into my hair.

"You…" my voice cracked from the months of silence, "you weren't inside. I was got so worried."

"I'm sorry, Kat."

I looked over his shoulder and saw the Primroses he planted and pulled back to kiss him gently in thanks. After that day I began to pull myself back together for Peeta and to carry on for Prim.

We learned to keep busy. Peeta baked, I hunted. We put together a book, a tribute of sorts, to those we've lost. In it are the things that would have been a crime to forget. We had photos of them if we had them, if not Peeta drew them. I write things about who we miss: Prim, my father, Peeta's family, Cinna, Madge, Rue and Finnick. Haymitch joined us and contributed from of the years he mentored. The additions overtime get smaller and less detailed.

The arenas were destroyed and monuments built. The name of every child who died in the Games and the adults in the Quell are carved into stone somewhere. All one thousand, seven hundred and forty-three of them.

Annie and Johanna returned to District Four together and my mother is there too, working in a hospital. Annie had a baby boy and called him Finnick after his father. Many of 12's former residents return, because it's their home, too. Effie moved to 12 and surprised us when she and Haymitch told us they were together.

Overtime Annie and Johanna move to district 12 to be with us in victor's village. In an odd way we become a small tight knit family, all of us never fully recovered from the Games but found each other in terrible time. Our happy ending began the night of our toasting surrounded by our family.

* * *

 **Don't go away just jet, there's still one more chapter to come! So what do you guys think?**

 **Heidi x**


	7. Chapter 7

"And that Evelyn Primrose Mellark, is the story of how you are here today," I say staring down at my sleeping baby girl in my arms. I'm sat in her nursery rocking back and forth in the white wooden rocking chair, Annie gave me at my baby shower and I found myself earlier begin to tell her this story to her sleeping form.

"This story is full of horrors but full of love and trust and one day when you're older I will tell you this again. I will tell you how sometimes it's hard to get up in the morning, how I have to list all the good things in my head like a game but one day, my daughter you will learn there's worse games to play!"

A silent tear falls down my face, "I will tell you how I survived and I will tell you are safe. You are safe in a world with no games, a loving family and those people over there" I say glancing at the image that Peeta painted of Prim and Finnick painted on the wall, with the words, 'Auntie Prim, Uncle Finnick forever watching over you', "will watch over you forever and gave themselves for you to live in a safe and happy world."

"But most of all," I smile at her, "That Boy with the Bread who saved me during those dark days. My Peeta. He is your father and he will never let anything happen to you, he loves you with all his heart and he will protect just like he did with me."

"Always," a soothing voice finished from behind. I turn around to see Peeta smiling widely at me with a face full of love, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey! How long you been standing there?" I ask as he walks over to me, crouching down and kissing the top of Eve's head.

"Right from the beginning," he says looking into my grey eyes, wiping away my tear. I smile back in return, running my finger over the faint scare on his forehead and kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you too, Katniss Mellark."

A noise comes from downstairs, a Johanna's loud voice comes up the stairs, "Hey Brainless. Where's my lovely niece at?"

"She's only kidding!" Annie voice follows.

"Happy Birthday Aunty Katniss!" Finn's 7 year olds voice calls up.

We hear the clicking of heels on hard wood flooring and a posh voice follows, "We have presents!" Effie shouts.

"Dear God, Sweetheart come downstairs and save me," Haymitch pleads up the stairs.

Me and Peeta giggle as we listen to them move around downstairs. "Come, we should go down and save Haymitch," Peeta laughs. Before he stands back up I pull his lips back to mine and we kissed for a few moments till Johanna's voice pulls us apart.

"Stop kissing Lover Boy and get down here!"

Peeta helps me stand up and I adjust Eve in my arms and flatten my dress down before I grab his hand and together we climb down the stairs to rest of our family.

Our loving wise old -sober- father.

Our slightly more down-to-earth mother.

Our two warrior sisters.

Our new world nephew.

Our darling beautiful daughter.

And my amazing husband.

My Peeta

We both nearly lost everything in our past, but at least we have found each other along the way. Life can go on, no matter how bad out loss was, and it is good again. I have Eve to remind me of the good in the world just like the primroses around our house. And I have Peeta to remind me of the hope, just like a dandelion at the beginning of the spring.

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **I have loved writing this story and I hope you have loved reading. So for one last time, review and let me know what you think?**

 **Heidi x**


	8. Authors Note

**Hello my lovely followers,**

 **So I read back through all your lovely messages and decided to write a new story. I've already got when idea on the go but I need a more lengthy one to do. Now comes the hard part!**

 **I have a few ideas and I would love for you to let me know what one you think I should do and I'll come back to the others. So here are the ideas:**

1) Katniss had her games in a different year, her and Peeta are in a relationship when he is reaped.

2) Prim is never reaped but Peeta is

3) The couple are engaged when they are reaped the same way in the book

 **Happy Voting**

 **Heidi x**


	9. New Story

**Hey Folks,**

 **What do you get from nightmares, complicated relationship and one angry sister find out in my new story Sudden R** **ealisation** **now out.**

 **Heidi x**


End file.
